1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a production management method of a substrate in a component mounting system configured to include plural component mounting apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Facilities for producing component mounting substrates have component mounting lines in which plural component mounting apparatuses for, for example, mounting components are arranged, and produce the component mounting substrates in each component mounting line. Each of the component mounting lines produces substrates of a preset type, but may produce a substrate by interruption. In such a case, an operator stops production in a component mounting line which presently produces the substrates, and replaces equipment included in the component mounting line, and newly prepares a component mounting line for production of an interrupt type substrate (see Patent Reference 1, for instance).    Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-2004-128400.